Lady of Death
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Selected to work in the castle Bella finds herself once again chosen for a much more demanding need. [g!p]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** AU and G!P, No smut yet but in the next chapter there will be.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"The queens are gonna get you! The queens are gonna get you!" A childish squeaky voice sang out, a supposed threat of unknown but certain a horror all of the children in the village were aware of. The young boy who taunted the other children of the village now skipped aside at the ugly look thrown to her by his eldest sister.

"Shut up."

Once she was sure that her brother was thoroughly chastised the young brunette woman whipped her head back to her mother. "I won't go!"

"You have no choice!" Renée spat then added a bit quieter. "We have no choice."

"But you need me here! You can't tend the fields and see the animals with the young ones demanding your attention, Mother. It is my duty as the eldest of this house to look to such chores." She nearly whined as her large doe-like eyes begun to shimmer with tears.

"I can and I must, my girl!" Her mother tried to reason, her quick temper cooling as fast as it had arisen. She sighed at her own words. her 'girl' was a woman now, tall and strong from her time on the farm with only her doe-like eyes and slightly rounded face giving away the shortness of her years.

"The Ladyships cannot expect you to fulfill the agreement made when my father still lived, healthy and strong. If the consumption had not taken her this last winter, I would gladly have presented myself to the Palace. But all has changed now." The last words were spoken with a bitterness Bella could not hide from her mother.

"Isabella, my daughter, don't you see? You must go! When your father and I were betrothed, her Majesties granted to us this land and several cattle in return for the servitude to their court of our first-born child. It was a generous exchange at the time and one which we must keep. We have done well in the years since, and now it is time to pay the price - you!"

"But all the work which must be done ...?" Bella questioned manically waving her hand across the fields before them.

"It is high time your lazy brothers stepped in to do the chores you have shouldered since your father's death. I will not pretend losing you will be easy, my girl, but it is a great honor to our family that you are to be in the Queens' Court, and perhaps in time you will come to visit with us yet."

Bella nodded reluctantly. In truth, she longed to get away from the mundane and repetitive life of the village. For as long as the girl could remember, she had been told that upon her eighteenth birthday she would be presented to the ruler of the land, to offer her service in return for the gift made to her impoverished parents many years before she was even born.

She looked forward to the day with happy anticipation, her opportunity to escape the tedium of everyday life and to find excitement and adventure among the nobles and wealthy. As an added bonus she would be spared the attention of the local roundabouts she found no interest whatsoever in the offers they whispered to her, puffed out chests and lopsided devilish grins. The awkward youth found herself drawn instead to soft round faces, full lips, and low cut dresses which she'd hope to one day explore.

Bella sighed looking over the land she had to leave still not fully understanding as to why she must go.

If the truth were to out, the girl would have learned that the exchange agreed to by her parents benefited their rulers far more than was generally realized. By populating the lands around her city with grateful and beholden peasants, they created a safe zone, and by requiring the eldest child to serve in their Court they maintained a sense of honor and loyalty in their subjects, while at the same time having their choice of the finest young people to serve them.

Those who presented themselves were assessed and allocated - either to the army, or to the Court staff, or whatever was required. Some were sent back, with a commendation for their offer, and supposedly full honor, but it was widely accepted that most families were happier if their children were not asked to return to them so quickly. To have a child in the service of a Queen was a great source of pride for parents.

And so Renée made Bella ready. She already lost her husband so that was an unspoken mark against her family. With her daughter working in the castle though she hoped to get some of her family's pride and name back

* * *

The day of her departure from the family home approached quickly, and Bella faced it with a combination of growing excitement and nagging doubt, flavored with the discomfort of concern over her mother and how she would cope without her. To lose two people within one year was a heavy burden, not easily overcome. Yet her demeanor improved rapidly. No longer would she face the unrelenting grind of farm life. The unknown wonders of the Palace beckoned with increasing appeal and she would answer its call a bit reluctantly but willingly.

Days passed and finally, it arrived.

On the appointed day, at the appointed time, Bella bid a bittersweet farewell to her mother and family, rolled her few possessions into a traveling bag, and set out with the coveted paper bearing the elaborate writing which dictated that on this day she offer her service to the Queens.

It was a short journey to the Palace, but one which seemed to the young woman to take forever, lost as she was in mixed emotions. Presenting herself to the keeper of the doors, she was rewarded with a cursory glance at her letter, and directed through a long corridor, around several turns, to an elderly woman busily supervising one of the kitchens. At her appearance, the older woman cast an appraising glance over her, and ordered her to bathe and dress in a plain grey smock she handed to her, before awaiting further instructions.

After she had complied with her orders, Bella found herself being led further down into the basement of the Castle, where she was shown into a long room lit with many ancient tapers. All along one wall were single bunks, about thirty of them, some inhabited, some ruffled but empty, others bare. At one of these bare places, she was stopped and was told that this was to be her bed and ordered to wait there until she was sent for and that she would be allocated duties later that evening.

Suddenly alone and overwhelmed, she sat herself down and fought the disappointment she felt. Though Bella supposed she should not have expected one of Queens themselves to greet this new servant with open arms, but she had imagined something more formal, more 'official' than the bored indifference that had met her in these first hours.

With time to spare, Bella glanced over at the other occupied bunks. One of the young girls, a pale-skinned almond-eyed beauty, noticed her and nodded conspiratorially.

"Hello?" The brunette greeted hopefully.

"Hello," Came an echo.

"Have you been here long?" Bella questioned, suddenly desperate for someone to talk to.

"About three months," Answered her new companion.

"I feel very ... I don't know, lost."

The other girl chuckled softly. "You'll get over that soon enough, once they allocate you your chores! Then you'll wish you could feel lost, because you'll work so hard that sleep will a wonderful gift!"

"Oh." Bella now feeling very alone, and uncertain. she looked again and ventured another question. "How do they decide who does what?"

The other shrugged. "You'll be left to basic things for a while, and then, once there are enough newcomers, they call all the new ones in and make a selection-some for the guards, some of the kitchens, a lucky one or two for the Royal chambers."

"Oh.." Bella repeated, she wasn't good for any of those things. It'll be like shoving a newborn foal into battle. All awkward and clumsy and prone to accidents. "Well, when do we find out what we're going to be assigned to?"

"Probably a few days. The 'unallocated' dormitory is almost full again," Her new friend noted.

* * *

For the next week, Bella found herself scrubbing floors in the kitchen, taking swill to the cesspits, doing meaningless and menial chores. She began to pray daily that her lot would not be to do this for any length of time. Still, Bella hoped that she would be assigned to care for the soldiers and their gear, to be able to be surrounded by the strong men and women of the land, proud and tall instead of being a lonely kitchen wench.

Finally, though, the day came when she and the other new girls were not called as usual to the pre-dawn tasks. Instead, they were brought in small groups to a washing room where they were told to clean themselves as best they could and make themselves presentable to one of the Queens. Bella's excitement grew with each passing moment as she hurriedly washed and dressed, eager to discover her new station.

All of the new women were gathered in a long line in one of the marbled halls of the great palace. At a shouted command, each bowed their head and waited as one of the rulers of their land entered the room.

Bella's chanced a glance and her mouth dropped open as she recognized the Queen immediately as being the eldest one of the three, Queen Sulpicia. The woman was a goddess. Hair golden-white as a beam of morning sun was meticulously penned halfway upward in an elaborate braided up-do while the rest fell down her back like fine silk. Her shapely body although slim held muscles that became visible with each and every step, bunch and unbunching underneath a layer of tight black fabric. The dress she adorned was typical of royal at that time with a low cut bust an ankle length skirt that swished with every movement.

Slowly she made her way along the line of thirty or so women, having each one rise and lift her head while the Queen inspected teeth or shoulders, tested arm strength or leg muscle, asked questions to determine the level of education and intelligence each possessed. As she did, the Queen whispered to one of her attendants, who scribbled furiously on a tablet she carried in the crook of one arm.

When the Queen reached Bella's position, she placed a soft icy hand underneath the young woman's chin.

"Look at me." She ordered gently yet firmly.

Bella did as bid and had to physically hold in a gasp when her chocolate eyes locked onto crimson. Never before had she seen such in all her short life. Sure she'd heard the odd tale about them and knew very well they existed. But to have one this close was nearly breathtaking. Yet oddly she felt no fear just a nagging urge to keep her head low and eyes on the floor.

"Mmm, quite fetching for a peasant," She murmured, her voice low and cold like the melting ice of early spring making the girl shiver. "Open your mouth, girl."

A quick inspection of Bella's teeth followed, and the Queen spoke to her directly. "How do you feel about being here?"

Bella gulped back her nervousness. "I am proud to be able to offer my services to the Palace, milady."

"Oh yes? And what do you imagine those services to be?"

"It is your will, milady." The girl pinkened a bit though she didn't know why.

"Oh?" A blonde eyebrow rose. "But what if I made you choose?"

"Well, my..my queen if I had to choose I'd want to tend to the kingdoms armor."

"Really and why is that?" She asked mirth lacing her voice and glittering in her eyes.

"My Queen, I ..." The young woman's voice faltered. "I, um, would like to, er, be able to, ahh, help to look as good as they always do when they march past our village, milady," She spat out in a rush and Gods above please just kill her now.

"Ah, so you're fond of our armor then? Our soldiers?'

Bella's face turned tomato red as she nodded.

The eldest Queen laughed heartily at this and turned to her assistant.

"Have this one assessed for Athenodora's detachment." She ordered dismissively before walking on to the next girl.

Her assistant's eyes widened but said not a word merely scribbled on the parchment.

Bella's heart leapt at the words, yet at the same time, doubt grew quickly within her. As everyone knew, Queen Athenodora was the second daughter in line to the throne. To be possibly allocated to her 'detachment', (whatever that was!), must be a great honor. But there were also whisperings about the younger Queen-whisperings that she was somehow not in favor with her sisters, muttered comments about some strange happenings in the castle, the details of which no one seemed to know, only that whatever it was, it was undesirable.

As the ruler passed down the line and eventually left, the group of young women was quickly broken up by other servants into smaller groups and sent to different parts of the castle to begin their training. Only Bella and one other, a beautifully tanned skinned voluptuous woman with glittering obsidian eyes and hair the color of ink were left. These two were approached by one of the older men and told to follow her.

* * *

Within the throne room, the eldest had just sat down after examining the last human girl of the day when she heard a familiar voice from the back entryway call out to her. "Sulpicia."

The blonde queen turned to see her youngest sister Didyme approaching. She was the youngest and no doubt the kindest of the three. The glue that kept them together and the wall that kept them apart if need be. Petite, yet curvy she loved her dresses as feminine as possible with so much lace and frills it nearly made poor Dora gag at the mere sight. Though her owner saving grace was the color which was mostly dark.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that was wise? Sending that Swan girl to Athenodora of all people." She questioned as she strolled over to her own throne.

"Of course I'm sure." Sulpicia nearly growled. "It high time our sister finds some interest in well...anything."

"But her condition..." Didyme trailed off not willing to say more. Their middle sister's abnormality was always a sore subject among them and never failed to start a fight.

"Is not crippling nor life threatening so I do not see why she should remain chaste forever due to her own stubborn pride and needless shame."

Didyme gnawed on her bottom lip, a habit that stayed with her even after she was turned. A companion would do their volatile sister a bit of good but at what price. It's not like they haven't tried this before. On the contrary, they'd tried countless times to find their sister a suitable bed-mate yet they all ended the same way. Drained dry and with their sister panicking about her condition being discovered. But this particular girl they'd been watching secretly since birth and much to her better judgment the gentle one of the three had grown attached.

"Didyme." The dark-haired queen turned to her sister who was staring at her with soft eyes.

"It will be alright." Sulpicia promised like she did every time.

Didyme sighed heavily."I do hope you're right and not just for Athenodora's sake."

* * *

The duo of young women was led along many passages, downstairs and across courtyards, to a smaller building, a tower within the castle itself, and through large heavy doors which were opened before them, but clanged shut and locked after they had passed through.

Finally, the older woman stopped, turning to face the two young recruits. "My name is Heidi," She stated in an accented voice Bella couldn't place. "I am the chief servant to the Queen Athenodora. You have not been chosen yet to serve in her detachment, but merely to be assessed for such service. If you are found acceptable, you will become part of the Queen's household. Wait here." With that, she left them standing in a small room decorated in rich timber and fine silken curtains. Neither Bella or the other woman was game to move, and both stood rooted to the spot as they waited patiently for the next phase in their 'assessment'.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **AN:** Next chapter needs a bit of work. But it should be done by the end of this week and whooo boy is it going to be a smutty one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** It was storming all day today soo...surprise. All errors are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

More than an hour passed while the two women waited in the small room. Neither spoke, neither looked at the other. The silence was broken by the return of Heidi, who entered accompanied by a young blonde in a maid's uniform.

"You," She pointed to Bella. "You, wait here." Heidi then turned to the other woman. "You, go with her." The other woman followed the older servant away, and Bella was left to wonder what was happening.

"Strip!" Heidi commanded and Bella must have looked blankly at her because with a rising impatience she repeated the order. "Strip, I said. Take off all your clothing and stand here naked!"

Hurriedly, she complied and immediately felt very self-conscious as she stood there naked as the day she was birthed. So much so her hands shot down of their own accord in an attempt to cover her nudity.

The auburn haired woman frowned at this. "Move your hands, girl."

Bella hesitantly obeyed only to have her breath hitch when Heidi walked over to her.

Light crimson scrutinized her front for a few moment as hands traced over her body, running along the ribs and pointing at her breasts causing the girl to feel an odd mixture of insecurity, fear, and to her shame a bit of arousal. Well, at least the woman wasn't checking-A second later much to Bella's mortification fingers slid over her slit then was held upward where a tiny amount of fluid shined in the light.

Heidi pitched them to her thumb then pulled them apart slowly as she examined the consistency and color. Making absolutely sure that it was the right type of each. "Wha-" Bella went to ask but found herself unable to when the other woman suddenly popped the fingers in her mouth and hummed. "Excellent." Heidi declared before taking a half a step back. "Turn," Still wide-eyed from what'd just occurred, Bella stiffly did as she was told and the process repeated itself.

"No abnormalities or diseases. Weight is ideal, breasts full, hips wide for child-bearing and skin is clear." Heidi summarized then smiled. "You will make an excellent addition to her majesty's collection."

"Collection?" Bella piped up. "What collection? And what about my clothing?"

"Quiet! You will have no need of clothing any longer!"

"But why not? Everyone must have clothes? What is the Queen's collection?

"What does that mean?" Bella repeated, refusing to move.

"I see you have some spirit," Heidi stated looking at the girl approvingly. "Good. Queen Sulpicia was right My Lady will be pleased. Now follow me!"

"No!"

Heidi did not argue further. Instead, she motioned through the open door, and three large and burly guards entered the room, picked Bella up bodily, and carried her away, ignoring her protests and continued questions. Within minutes, she was restrained in a tiny room with only one small window high up in the wall, allowing her no ability to see where she was. Her wrists had been cuffed together with metal clamps, her ankles similarly bound.

She was miserable, alone, and scared.

The young woman stayed in her 'cell' and shivered, not from cold but a growing concern for her future. she heard nothing and saw no one until the light from the high slit of window began to fade. As darkness came on, a sole guard opened the single door to her room, placed a plate of food and a mug of what appeared to be ale on the floor, and unlocked the restraints holding his wrists together. Without a word, the guard dropped a thin blanket within Bella's reach and left again.

She may have been scared, but she was also hungry, and Bella quickly ate the meat served to her and swallowed the mug of semi-sweet liquid.

Soon afterward, and despite her fears and the hardness of the floor, the young woman began to feel sleepy. It was only just fully night, and normally she would be awake and working by the light of the palace lamps for many hours yet, but this evening she could not keep her eyes open. Without anything to stimulate her, Bella lay down on the flimsy woolen blanket and quickly fell into a sound sleep.

At some time, many hours later, Bella vaguely remembered being shaken into partial consciousness and dragged to her feet where she stumbled in a haze from the tiny room and into another place, where more liquid was poured down her throat. She spluttered a little at the unwanted drink but gulped it down in order to avoid choking or drowning and sleep once again overcame her, a deep, unbreakable sleep.

* * *

It was the throbbing, unshakable, dual pain of her head, chest, and joints which greeted Bella when she did eventually recover from the effects of the drugs. Her brain seemed fuzzy and temples ached as her mind tried to sluggishly piece together what was going on. But that was nothing compared to the constant, searing torture emanating from of her chest. The young woman naked and alone, slowly, tentatively pushed her upper body out, and looked down.

What she saw made her scream out in a mixture of horror and renewed pain.

Metal rings hung pierced through each of her nipples and on each a thin chain was attached. And in the centre of the chain was another this one running down her stomach to a chastity belt of some sort. Panicking the girl lowered her head farther to get a closer look only have her attention brought to a pressure around her neck. Tentatively, Bella reached upward cautiously and touched it, stomach dropping when her fingers came into contact with a cold metal.

The collar was the width of two fingers and was connected to a thick heavy chain threaded through a single unbroken ring at the back of her neck, its other end, however, was welded onto a large brass ring attached to a column supporting the roof.

Bella tried to stand and look around, but the pain this caused almost made her black out again. She slumped down and slowly began to examine her surroundings and the rest of her body. Her stomach dropped through when she noticed something about her bindings. These chains and rings had been soldered together, obviously intended never to be removed. What had she done to deserve this? What was to become of her now? She was able to move about freely enough if she could stand the shooting pain in her chest and as long as she did not try to venture any more than six or seven feet from the marble column to which she was bound.

Feeling more than a bit hopeless now, Bella languidly began to take in the rest of the room. This was no cell, but a lavishly appointed chamber of marble and alabaster, the floors spread with expensive carpets, light streaming in from a richly decorated archway to one side illuminated the entire area in a bright glow, and in the centre an enormous bed stood show-pieced against the far wall.

The entire room spoke of wealth and privilege, yet she was enslaved to one small corner of it, forever more.

* * *

A sound of approaching footsteps brought snapped the girl's attention to the doorway and her chocolate eyes hardened when she spotted Heidi watching her.

"What have you done?" Bella screamed desperately. "What have I done, to deserve this?"

"You are now in the service of Queen Athenodora, as I told you before," The other woman stated nonchalantly as if it were obvious.

"But why the chains, especially this ..." Bella cried, indicating the metal connected to her breasts and neck.

The wizened servant peered down at her with an unreadable expression. "You are now part of the Lady 'collection'. It is necessary to ensure that her possessions do not stray, that they are compelled to complete obedience."

"But I would have offered my service willingly. I am proud to be a part of the royal household. There is no need for the chains, I offer myself to the Queen to do whatever she bids!"

"Do you now? I wonder if you will still feel the same when you learn your fate?"

Bella blanched. "What is my fate then?"

"To remain silent and do as ordered!" The older woman shouted but as she took in the young girl's terrified pained expression, she inhaled deeply to calm herself. "here," She said, more quietly as she handed the girl two vials of liquid. "These will ease the pain. The white gel should be rubbed onto the area where the metal enters the skin. The green liquid may be swallowed sparingly. It is a milder form of the drug which was used earlier."

* * *

For the next few days, Bella saw no one other than Heidi, and another younger woman who said nothing and looked at her with wide eyes and a doubting face as she delivered meals. The older servant checked on her each day, renewing her supply of the salve for her breasts and the drug for her pain, although Bella soon found the pain diminished to the point where the sedatives were no longer necessary, and eventually, it disappeared altogether.

In fact, she actually began to realize that the metal adorning her body, particularly the rings through her nipples and the hidden strip of something pressing against her core, were something of a stimulant, and on more than one occasion she needed to try to cover herself with her hands, to disguise the arousal no doubt shinning between her legs, when one of the others entered the room.

Then came the morning when no food was brought to her at the usual time, and no appearance was made by Heidi, as had become her habit. Bella wondered at the portents of being left alone like this -she had come to look forward to the albeit brief visits as a way to relieve the boredom of her lonely and confined existence. She sat quietly on her haunches, leaning back against the pillar to which she was bound, lost in thought.

A muffled sound, the noise of softly padding footsteps, caused her head to snap upward, and as she did she beheld a vision. For there standing in the doorway with the warm glow of candlelight streaming from behind her, was a woman. No ordinary woman, but a strong, powerful being, a stunningly beautiful woman, whose very posture bespoke confidence and dignity, and mastery.

Black leather cloaked her slim torso and feathered out in strips against strong muscular thighs. Across her chest, a golden intricate breastplate sat protecting her chest from sword thrusts and flying arrows. Her lower arms were encased in shining golden gauntlets, her legs enveloped in leather knee-high boots so tight that every movement was reflected in rippling blackness, every sinew outlined in sharp relief. A top her head corn-silken hair flowed down her back in a tight plait, leaving not a stray hair out of place, it left the view from her fiery crimson eyes untainted.

The attire was Greek in origin and screamed of danger and war.

The apparition peered down upon Bella bemusedly.

"What are you doing in my chambers, girl?" A voice; deep, smooth, yet unmistakable feminine questioned.

"Ma'am?" Bella responded quickly and quietly.

"I said," The woman walked farther in the room her gait, not unlike that of a great cat stalking its prey. "What are you doing in my chambers?"

"I.. don't know. They... just brought me here." Sputtered out as the intimidating being stared down at her.

Blood red orbs roamed over her as if searching for eve. "Tell me, girl, did you met one of the queens?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And which one was it?"

"It was Queen Suplicia, ma'am."

An angered growl rumbled causing the girl to startle. "Ah I see and which detachment did she assign you to?" The woman questioned through gritted teeth.

"Queen Athendora's, ma'am."

"Oh is that so?" The last word was drawled out in a hypnotizing tone though Bella felt more the urge to flee than to relax. "And tell me who do you think I am?"

Bella simply looked up at her helplessly. "I don't-I don't know."

An amused chuckle burst out through full lips. "You really don't know?" Bella shook her head slowly.

"Haven't you realized yet, girl? I am Athenodora, Second in line, Queen of this land, and your new owner."

Bella gasped and fell to her knees then lowered her head to the floor in respect. "Your, majesty. Apologies I-"

"Sit up, girl!" The warrior queen commanded for some reason not liking that she couldn't see those doe eyes any longer.

As ordered, the younger woman lifted her head again and stared at her new mistress.

The more she stared at the warrior looming over her, the more aroused Bella strangely became, until she had to fight ruthlessly with the urge to sift like a restless stallion.

"Well, since my sister has been so generous at giving me such a lovely gift I suppose I should at least see what I've received." She declared before walking up to her possession and quickly checking Bella's mouth and teeth. She scanned over the shapely young body blossoming into full womanhood. Full round breasts hung proudly upon milky chest, their nipples coral in color hanging a bit low due to the weight of a chain attached to each. A tone flat stomach toned through days upon days of work and finally to the groin which much to the Queen's displeasure was hidden beneath a chastity belt. Oh well, let the girl keep her flower intact and away from prying eyes she wasn't going to be in here that long anyways.

* * *

"Polish my boots, girl." Athenodora commanded suddenly.

"Ma'am?" Bella glanced upward at her uncomprehendingly.

"My boots! Clean them!" As the younger woman looked around for something with which to comply, Athenodora hissed at her. "Use your tongue, slave. Haven't you worked it out yet? That's what you are now, my slave, to do with as I please. And I shall!"

Bella's heart raced at the words. Unaccustomed to being ordered around in such a gruff manner, the thought of being told to lick the boots of this Lady was somehow both appealing and exciting.

Wasn't that what she had wanted after all? To be able to clean and touch and care for the shining leather uniforms of the guards? She leaned forward on hands and knees quickly, her face to the floor as she tentative stuck her tongue out and begun to lap at the polished blackness of the booted feet before her.

Bella worked her mouth on the dark leather, licking and spitting, carefully and thoroughly cleansing the boots with his own saliva until they shone in the light.

Athenodora tugged again at the chains. "Enough!" She stated firmly. "Now work your way up my legs!"

The young woman hesitantly obeyed, gradually lifting her mouth from ankle to calf and shin, taking her time to sensuously lick at the leather enclosed muscle of her mistress' legs, breathing deeply of the aroma of tanned hide as she did so. Sweat, musk, with a hint of copper the scent it was nearly intoxicating so much so that Bella couldn't stop herself from moaning.

With an attention to the task that was almost obsession, Bella polished the gleaming black towers of Athenodora's legs, moving around his Lord to ensure that every last inch was accounted for.

The Queen was not unaware of the complete focus afforded her legs by this slave. Habitually, her new girls were quick to try to get away, or reluctant to do any more than that which was forced on them, yet this one was not only eager but incredibly intense. Athenodora's hidden appendage hardened beneath her leathers. The sight of this young woman worshiping her with near joy was unbelievably arousing; much more satisfying than the unwilling compliance wrung from the others. Though she never let them go this far. Always, always, she pulled back before they reached her calves and boomed at them how Their fear more satisfying than anything to her in those moments.

If all feared her none would want to bed her. It was an ingenious ploy. One, she'd been using for years.

As the younger woman slowly worked her way further up, closer and closer to the groin, the Queen continued to pull at the chains connected to her slave, although with less force now, more a firm but gentle coaxing. Bella responded, her body aching with arousal and her excitement increasing. Her core begun to clench a bit in anticipation and could not keep her eyes from glancing upward. What she seen there though made her eyes go wide. For there standing proudly betwixt the older woman's legs was a cock.

And although Bella was a virgin she'd seen them before after all she had brothers and stallion yet she still had to ask."What is that?"

"Why'd-why'd you stop, girl?" The queen questioned, panting and trembling. She looked down at the girl, noticing where chocolate eyes were staring and stepped back. "I..I uh-" Athenodora uncharacteristically sputtered. Any other time she would have panicked and in a matter of moments, there would be another dead girl drained dry upon her floor.

"It's alright, my queen, I really do know what it is and it's alright."

Crimson eyes widened and full lips fell open in shock. Surely the girl was disgusted by her just like all the others had been, wasn't she? "Bu-but-"

"It's okay, my queen." Large glistening doe eyes spoke sincerely. There was a clatter of noise as Athenodora let go of the chains and they fell to the floor.

She reached down and held Bella's head in her hands, turning the girl's face upward.

No words passed between the women, but each stared intently into the eyes of the other and a clear message of mutual need and longing leapt from one to the other. Athenodora stepped forward once more, and Bella felt her heart pound at the silent offer before her.

Bella looked at throbbing member just a breath's away from her face. It was big but not grotesquely so and cleanly cut. The girl mentally shrugged who was she to deny such an offer.

Slowly, carefully, almost lovingly, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along member, tracing the ridges from base to crown and back again. She brought her lips to the cold skin and kissed his Queen's cock shaft, working around the base and nibbling gently all over the veined and throbbing member.

Athenodora gasped as Bella's tongue lapped at the head, slit, and scooped up the first drops of pre-seminal fluid gathering there, as it explored the rounded hardness thoroughly. Bella tasted her mistress and licked out again for more. she was certain she had never known anything so sweet or so desirable as the juice from her mistress this first time.

Finally, though she took the member full into her mouth and with a great effort, managed to take more than three-quarters of the length of Athenodora's cock into her throat before she simply could go no further. Tears streamed down her face from the attempt, as she valiantly but vainly tried to go further.

"Enough," The Warrior Queen mumbled softly and contentedly. "Perhaps in time you can do better-" She cut her mistress off by trying once more this time breathing through her nose as she did so.

The warrior queen gasped and threw her head back. "Gods."

Bella bobbed her head as she wrapped a hand around the base, bringing it up and down with her moments.

"Yes, just like that, good girl." Athenodora praised breathlessly while she placed a hand on the back of Bella's head encouraging her onward. To which the girl complied by moving faster, slurping licking as she went.

The queen moaned loudly and begun to buck her hips in time with the girl's movements, plundering that sweet mouth with her cock yet careful not to push the inexperienced girl beyond her limits-just yet.

Bella felt her mistress' pace increase dramatically and sensed that a peak was approaching, but she was unprepared for the ferocity of the eruption when it came. Without warning, Athenodora rammed herself hard into Bella's mouth and held the girl's head firmly at her groin. Bella did not struggle and fought to avoid gagging as thrust into his maw and stayed there.

"Gods yes!" Athenodora went rigid, and spasmed, shaking Bella as well, before a stream of white hot cum bathed her mouth. Desperately, Bella swallowed, again and again, as the never-ending orgasm shook her mistress and ejaculate filled her mouth. She was so aroused, that she suspected that even the slightest touch to her core would set her off.

When Athenodora finally shuddered to rest and withdrew her softening cock from the girl's mouth, the reached down and tilted Bella's head so that she may look at her. "Good girl." She moved her hand and combed through the mess of mahogany tresses. "Such a good girl. Stand."

Bella shakily obeyed only to squeak in surprise when her mistress took her into her arms and begun sniffing along the crook of her neck.

Athenodora couldn't explain it but smelling herself on the girl and knowing that a part of her was in her made the beast inside purr in delight. She was marked now. That meant this little slip of a human was hers and hers alone nobody else's. Speaking of which. "Tell me, girl, are you pure?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Athenodora let out a growl mixed with a purr. Please to no end that the girl was untouched. She leaned forward and slammed their lips together, prying the girl's mouth open with her tongue she plunged inside, moaning at the taste of herself on such a sweet palate. Gods, she had to have this girl, all of her. Now.

With great difficulty, Athenodora wrenched her mouth away and practicality growled. "Get on the bed."

* * *

 **More?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella scrambled with greedy haste to obey only to find herself snapped back violently by the neck, comically falling rather harshly on her behind with a thump. Dazed and a bit in pain it took her more than a few candle flickers to figure out what just happened. The girl peered over her shoulder, bovine eyes glistening. They pleaded pathetically.

 _Tsk. Poor little rabbit asking a wolf for help_. Athenodora remained stoic even as the droplets of crimson on her face laughed at the sight. She sauntered over and bent at the waist.

"Apologies little one." The ancient vampiress grasped ahold of the collar and with little to no effort snapped the thick metal instantly, freeing the human. Once liberated Bella wasted not a candle flicker longer before she was clawing her way upon the enormous bed.

Athenodora shook her head at the human's enthusiasm before flashing over to join. Practiced fingers shedding leathers and gauntlets as she reached the end of the bed, Athenodora crawled a lionne like path up the mattress to the panting girl whose face seemed to grow more and more terrified as she neared.

Bloody eyes drank their fill, going from heaving breasts to a thatch of dark damp curls. Gods, the girl was exquisite; all milk and chocolate a true rare delight. They flickered back up and lower again.

The slope of bare breasts kept Athenodora transfixed; the skin around the areola flushed and crinkled as the girl's pierced nipples rose to attention under her hungry gaze. They beckoned shamelessly. Under the weight of such scrutiny, Bella's breathing grew more rapid and they begin to dance at a more vigorous rhythm, sending the golden chain connecting them swaying enticingly.

Athenodora's full lips parted in a long, low groan of appreciation. Enough of this. No more teasing. She leaned down taking a nipple in her mouth and bit down gently, smiling around the flesh when an adorable little mew reached her ears. The cool metal piercing a toy to her tongue, she swirled and nibbled on it all the while watching the girl's face scrunch in pleasure. The vampiress pulled back with a wet pop, cheeky grin gleaming in the gloom.

"You are just divine, aren't you?"

Bella responded with a blush.

Athenodora smirked, raised herself on her left arm and leaned over the waif-like body until she could better tease Bella's other nipple with her tongue. She gave it the same treatment, sucking and nipping, delighting in the noises she was causing. Athenodora released the breast and admired the discolored skin left behind. Lips curled with satisfaction. This was the best she could do for now. But the message was nonetheless loud and clear as an actual bite was.

 **She is mine!**

She laid a quick peck on Bella's sternum before taking the path her hand did a mere moments ago. Sliding her frigid tongue over overheated flesh she thrilled when goosepimples broke out in her wake and sharp gasp echoed from above. _Oh, little rabbit I'm going to make you scream._ The beast inside bared its pointed teeth.

Athenodora slid even lower, tongue tracing the dense metal hem of her final barrier for a few candle flickers before pulling back. She peered at the chastity belt and chain pensively, studying every detail. It truly was a work of art, but as of now, it was merely an annoying nuisance. A golden eyebrow lifted and Athenodora let out a chuckle of superiority. _As if that could stop me._ The vampiress reached for chain and belt with greedy impatient hands.

* * *

A deep rumble vibrated Athenodora's chest at the scent Bella's arousal. Rich, musky and sweet; the heady perfume inflamed her senses making her insatiable.

"Please..." Virgin lips pleaded for something the body had yet to learn.

Athenodora leaned over until pale thighs cradled her face and gave a tentative lick, moaning when the full taste burst upon her palet. She sucked on her inner lips and swirled her tongue to taste every inch. It still wasn't enough – she had to have more. Athenodora trailed her tongue down to thrust deep into the hot channel; surrounding it in liquid heat, bathing in the girl's essence.

 _"Oh gods...please..."_ Her moans a sweet ballad to the old vampiresses' ears.

Sable hair tossed back against a silken pillow as a strong back did the opposite. _"Yes.."_ Bella bucked her hips in chorus with the wicked little muscle taunting her with its dance. The pressure and heat in her abdomen grew, signaling something was coming. But what? Bella's heart thumped faster, her fingernails dug into her palms and pulse began pounding erratically in her throat. In all her young life never before had she felt such pleasure.

Feeling her own need become uncomfortable, Athenodora growled and felt a shudder. She pulled away ignoring the whine distress which followed and crawled back up over her.

"Shh patience, little one."

Holding herself up with her left, Athenodora's right hand skimmed underneath the chain down over her stomach to her thighs, pressing between them and lifting up Bella's right leg enough to press her knee between the girl's. Her fingers, now with more room to work, slid down to an already pulsing slit. The coplus fluid there, making the vampire growl, she massaged first the lips then moved on to circle the bundle of nerves. Bella's hips began to move with the slow set rhythm.

 _She is ready._

Athenodora moved her hand away.

"Little one..."

Bella's new nickname a drawn out question on scarlet lips as the vampiress' erection pressed between milky thighs, sliding deliciously against hot soaked flesh. Bashfulness quarreling with need, the girl buried her face in Athenodora's neck muttering constantly. "Yes, your majesty."

Athenodora took herself in hand and probed the slick entrance with the tip of her cock, readying it for entry. She'd seen this action before personally and in scrolls, apparently it was a way to help the female be more comfortable, or so she read. Once thoroughly prepared she carefully pushed forwards. Gods, the girl was hot and wet. Her tight walls clung to the thick, throbbing meat like fresh honey.

She thrust forward taking what was hers and stilled when the intoxicating scent of strawberries and expensive wine bombarded her nostrils. Scarlet eyes bled back. Oh Gods, what was that delicious smell? She must have it. A whimper reached Athenodora's ears bringing her back to the girl underneath her. Bella's face was colored, eyelids screwed tight shut and mouth twisted. All and all she was the very portrait of agony.

The old vampiress watched onward, face showing confusion until finally a long forgotten memory of a similar experience rose from the mist. Realization and the rare feeling of guilt flickered like a torch in her belly. Her expression softened.

"Shh, shh, t'will be alright." Athenodora kissed away the tears rolling down flushed cheeks, trying awkwardly to reassure. "The pain will fade in time." She very carefully began to move once, slowly moving her hips, allowing the girl to get properly adjusted.

They rocked back and forth, their motion a lazily midnight tide. Slowly building and cresting. Pained whimpers dwindled turning into moans and Bella shapely hips finally joined in the dance, meeting the other woman's halfway. They synced together gradually, learning with each movement.

Athenodora was moving faster now, her breath needlessly ragged as she pounded into the girl with controlled strength. The grand four-poster bed rocked violently with the force of their coupling sending the thick headboard clacking against the wall rhythmically.

Bella lay beneath vampiress, her body rippling and breast bouncing with each thrust, consequently making the chain whip at her exposed belly. Gods this was good. She reached up dragging her blunt nails across Athenodora's back, making an irritating scraping noise as she done so. Neither acknowledged it, however, merely speeding up their movements with lustful greed.

"Ungh!" Bella surged forward with her hips, impaling herself faster.

Over and again, Athenodora's cock pumped into her, reaching deep into her core and hitting that same spot where her tongue had previously sought. Bella writhed and buried her face once again into a cool neck, breathing in deeply the scent of worn leather.

Needing more, Athenodora spread her legs further, deepening the penetration and now slamming directly into it making Bella nearly scream in pleasure.

"Gods," The vampire hissed against gritted teeth.

The girl had already proven to be a tight fit, but as her walls began to cling to her throbbing cock with a desperate suction and surprising strength, Athenodora felt her own began to brew. Through heavy-lidded scarlet eyes, she glanced down to the girl. The exuberance of their mating colored Bella's cheeks, flushing her skin pink. Her eyes shone with desperation when they were not screwed shut as Athenodora pounded her into a blissful oblivion.

 _"Pleasepleaseplease..."_ The chant spilled from plump lips like a prayer.

Bella came a few moments later with a violent cry. The intensity of her orgasm sending stars bursting behind her eyelids as her body writhed in chaos. Her back arched as her walls clenched tight around Athenodora's shaft, coating it in a gush of hot juices. Athenodora snarled with determination as she clawed holes into the silk sheets around Bella's head and continued to drive herself into her, until she too free fell, sending cool streams of seed deep within the girl. She roared in completion, filling her to the brim.

They sat there for a moment one panting wildly, the other merely watching the former do so. Both bodies quivering with the after effects. It was an odd moment of total peace. Of bliss... Of Nirvana.

And only when human functions slowed did Athenodora carefully extract herself. She curled protectively around the girl and pulled her close, relishing in the combined scents of their essences. The girl was completely hers now. Her chest vibrated with a purr of contentment, tightening her grip.

* * *

Bella awoke the following morning pleasantly sore, assorted muscles making themselves known, but with a far better burn than from hard labors. It was a good ache. She kept her eyes closed, reliving last night's debauchery. Her face steadily pinkening with every detail.

A light laugh rang out from above her, the sound like a forest brook running over stones. Smooth and invigorating.

"Ready to admit being awake, little one?"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry so late and all that. Probably going to add one more chapter I don't know yet.


End file.
